


Cherry red and navy blue

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: For a prompt at spn_masquerade: "Spank me," Jared says. Jensen obliges.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Cherry red and navy blue

“Jesus,” Jensen says when he finally takes off his reading glasses and looks up. From the corner of his eyes he’s seen Jared walk in and drape himself against the doorframe, waiting for Jensen to acknowledge him. “Another new one?”

“You said you liked navy blue.” Jared stretches his arms over his head until his fingers wrap back over the door, pushing his stomach out. His shirt rides up, revealing a sliver of skin between the hem and the waistline of the skirt he’s wearing – a flared cotton one that barely reaches mid thigh length and which is, as promised, navy blue.

Jensen licks his lips. “I did.” He watches Jared’s muscles ripple as he goes up to his toes, pulling out his height even more before dropping all of it back down, smoothing his hands over the skirt. He should, by all means, look ridiculous. The skirt is just slightly too small for him, his legs are sticking out from underneath hairy and too skinny, he’s wearing a normal, black Pearl Jam shirt with it. He looks far from a woman, and uncommon for a guy. He looks sexy. “So did you just want to give me a fashion show, or—” He leaves the sentence hanging. This is the way this works: Jensen does not ask for anything. Jared asks and Jensen gives.

“Mmm,” Jared hums, still all the way over by the door. “Spank me.”

Jensen twirls his marker between his fingers. “You know, I do have this script to go through.”

“Spank me, and I’ll let you fuck me,” Jared offers.

Jensen leans back in his office chair. “Too messy,” he argues. “I mean, we could possibly do that in the bedroom, but I don’t really wanna move from here. If I do, I’ll never get this done.” He holds up the script and shakes it a little.

“Then spank me and I’ll suck you?” Jared stalks slowly over, all cat-like grace. Wearing a skirt does something to his gait, has him move his hips so the skirt swings from side to side. “You know I can make my mouth all nice and tight, keep you from spilling a single drop when you come.”

“Swallow me down into your throat,” Jensen says. Jared’s reached his desk and put his hands down on it, leaning over it far enough for Jensen to trace his lips with a thumb.

“Yeah.” Jared opens his mouth, tongue drawing Jensen’s thumb in and sucking it for a couple of seconds before releasing it with a pop. “Spank me, Jensen.” His eyes narrow. “Now.”

Jensen sighs theatrically. “Come here, then.”

Jared’s outfit begs for a schoolgirl spanking over Jensen’s lap, but that’s not really feasible with Jensen’s rolling chair and armrests, so he has Jared lean on the desk instead, bent over enough for his ass to stick up, feet a little apart. He reaches under the skirt and pulls down Jared’s underwear, leaving it tangled around his ankles. Jared was wearing normal white briefs underneath, which just makes the contrast to the skirt even more jarring.

Jared shifts slightly, and Jensen gives him a tap on the hip. “Stay still.” He gets both hands on Jared’s ass and digs his fingers in, kneading the cheeks through the fabric. Jared’s always had a great ass, round and firm. Jensen loves to have his hands on it, covered or not, so he indulges a little, until Jared makes an impatient sound.

The first slap is over fabric, still light, just a warmup, but Jared startles anyway, then sighs deeply and lets his head hang down between his arms. Jensen alternates open-handed slaps and rubbing the skirt over the skin, creating friction. Jared will usually tell Jensen when he’s been warmed up enough – not with words but with small shifts to his stance, pushing into Jensen’s hand instead of pulling away.

That’s when Jensen starts testing the waters, delivering one hard smack through the skirt to each ass cheek. Jared moans and raises his ass higher. Jensen gives him another eight smacks, then a short pause as he folds up the skirt. The skin underneath is already pink, blood rushed to the surface.

“Okay?” Jensen asks and waits for Jared to nod before continuing.

Jensen does not hold back. He rains down the blows on Jared’s naked ass left to right, top to bottom, covering every inch down to his thighs, to where the skirt will barely hide the marks. When his hand starts to ache, he rolls up his half-read script and whacks Jared with that – when the script is bent and starts to fray around the edges, he digs for a ruler in the desk drawer and lets that fly against Jared’s skin in sharp, short snaps. Jared groans and pleads, whimpers and yells – always “More!”, never “Stop!”. Jensen switches back to his hand, wants to feel at least a little of the pain that Jared does – and it does hurt, each smack like a hot plate against his palm.

The skin has turned from light pink to dark red and from that to white when Jared stops him. They’re both breathing hard, Jared barely holding himself up and Jensen, frankly, not doing much better. He takes another second to compose himself before standing up straight. This is not over yet.

Jared twitches when Jensen smoothes the skirt back over his ass, but lifts his feet obediently when Jensen taps his ankles in turn so he can slip Jared’s underwear completely off. Maybe they can get Jared a wool skirt; that would irritate the welts even more. Jared would probably like it.

Jensen sits back in his chair and unfolds the battered script, searching where he left off earlier. He’s hard enough to pound nails but he lets Jared take his time, do whatever he needs to get himself back from the intensity of the spanking to the here and now. Eventually, Jared straightens up and shuffles around till he’s on his knees in front of Jensen’s chair, reaching out to open Jensen’s pants. Jensen raises his hips to help him get the pants down enough to get out his dick, but otherwise doesn’t give him much attention.

“You know, you could at least pretend like this affects you, too,” Jared grumbles, and Jensen grins behind the script, settles a hand in Jared’s hair.

Warm, wet suction soon engulfs him, Jared’s mouth every bit as good as promised. It won’t take long for Jensen to come, and then, maybe, he’ll gather the skirt around Jared’s dick and jerk him off like that, let his come stain the fabric. He peeks around the script to see Jared settled at his feet, skirt spread almost chastely over his lap if it weren’t for the obvious tent in the front.

They’re definitely keeping that one.

End.


End file.
